Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by Malenkaya
Summary: RE movie fanfiction A shamelessly charming fanfiction following the Christmas Eve events of the year 2000 one year before the Hive incident of Matt, Alice, J.D, Rain, Spence, and Kaplan.


Title: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Author: Malenkaya

Rating: PG-13

Summary: (RE movie fanfiction) A shamelessly charming fanfiction following the Christmas Eve events of the year 2000 (one year before the Hive incident) of Matt, Alice, J.D, Rain, Spence, and Kaplan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. And all the songs used: "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas", "Silent Night", "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree", "I'll Be Home For Christmas", "Let It Snow", "I Saw Mommy", "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas", and "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" don't belong to me either. LOL.

Feedback: Please! I live and breathe reviews! Flames, as long as their explanatory, are fine. Also- I usually write back to thank those who review, so _please_ leave your email with your review. This year I'll be gone for Christmas, however, so you probably won't get any emails 'till after December 26th.

Author's Notes: Hallo to all those who already are familiar with my work, and to those who aren't! Being a psychotic Christmas-spirit girl, this story just seemed a brilliant idea and so here you have it:) Purely sentimental, Christmasy drivel written in about three hours, lol! Starring Matt, Spence, Kaplan, J.D, Rain, Alice, and two of my own characters, Michael and Archangelo. Please read, enjoy, and review, and have a very happy Christmas!

Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas; let your heart be light."_

Christmas Eve, 2000

"Silent night, holy night."

Matthew Addison sang along to the words, a small smile on his face where he stood in the front row pew. Lisa stood next to him, holding a prayer book in front of her and singing beautifully, her face lit up by the candles surrounding her.

"All is calm, all is bright."

This was the first time, possibly the last time he'd see Lisa in a year. Ever since she'd first started working undercover for Umbrella, he hadn't seen her for intervals longer than three months. Umbrella had apparently found a spy in their midst-documents had been found negotiating the payment for a viral release, anyway-and ever since then, Umbrella had been locked down tight while they tried to identify the culprit.

Lisa, as a new employee, had been kept longer than most. In fact, the mass they were currently attending was organized and held by Umbrella- Lisa wouldn't have been able to attend otherwise.

Umbrella hadn't really struck Matt as a corporation that would actually care about anything to do with the holidays, or worse, religious ceremony; but then, public relations were never a bad thing, after all.

The choir had begun to sing, and Matt turned to smile at Lisa. "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

She smiled back at him, wrapping an arm loosely around his waist and replying in a whisper, "Merry Christmas"

They had always been to Christmas Eve mass every year, ever since the two were old enough to sit quietly.

Their parents had hardly ever been home-they were always out, working at a job Matt and Lisa never knew anything about, leaving them to stay with their grandmother for days at a time.

It was only last year when Matt and Lisa had found out they were working against Umbrella. When they'd received the horrifying letter detailing their parents' deaths from the anti-Umbrella organization they worked for.

Both Matt and Lisa had joined the organization that day.

And now here they stood, spending their first Christmas at mass without their parents. Their grandmother had never been the same after hearing of her daughter's death, and Matt and Lisa hardly ever saw her anymore.

Church was an almost depressing place to be these days.

But this year was somehow different. The singing, the decorations, even the priest's long homilies somehow brought out a spirit in him Matt hadn't felt in months. The lights on the tree in the corner were bright and glittering, and with the snow piling up on the windows outside, Matt couldn't help but be taken in by the Christmas spirit permeating the room.

It was the first snowfall Raccoon City had known in years.

And Matt was only glad that he was here, celebrating it with his sister. In an hour's time, Lisa would be heading back to the Hive with the other employees, and he'd be heading home to visit their grandmother.

Until next Christmas, he wouldn't see Lisa again.

The priest motioned them to lift their prayer books again and Matt did so, smiling at Lisa.

All he could do was enjoy this short time allotted to them.

"Sleep in heavenly peace."

The candles flickered in front of Matt, and he smiled as he sang the last words.

"Sleep in heavenly peace."

_"From now on, our troubles will be out of sight"  
_

"Rocking around, the Christmas tree, at the Christmas party hop."

Spencer Parks smiled, leaning back where he stood by the bar with his 'wife', Alice Parks. Both held drinks in their hands, Spence, a glass of scotch, and Alice, a classier glass of champagne.

Usually, Spence couldn't stand these office parties. All the police officers, from the rookies to the Umbrella S.W.A.T. cops, mingling together, listening to stupid music and eating cake-it wasn't his sort of scene.

But with Alice, he couldn't help but be enthused by the spirit. She met all the decorations and celebration with an almost ironical smile, finding the joy in the season but acknowledging the absurdity of it all as well.

Like everything she did, it was…classy.

As opposed to Rain and J.D, who had already raided the bar too many times to count and stood now by the Christmas tree, singing-or perhaps bellowing-Christmas carols with a few other policemen.

Ironically enough, they seemed to be singing "Silent Night".

Rounding off their team, Kaplan stood by the tree with his wife, speaking quietly to her. They both looked amused by Rain and J.D's escapades, as did Alice, from what Spence could see of her expression.

Regarding Alice. God, she was beautiful. And smart, and witty, and yet elegant; everything Spence could possibly want.

It was just too bad she didn't seem to want the same thing.

They'd slept together, sure. "Maintained their cover under the covers", as Rain and J.D seemed so fond of saying. And they'd had fun.

But as far as their fake marriage went, there was very little actual romance involved.

In the end, it didn't matter. By next Christmas, Spence would be gone. Umbrella had found his documents, but they'd been stupid enough to run through their database of lab technicians about a thousand times before even considering checking their officers. He was already in the clear.

Spence frowned. It was just too bad he couldn't take Alice with him.

But then, maybe he could.

He stole a glance at Alice. She wouldn't want to now, he knew that.

But there was still time for her to change her mind.

Spence smiled, raising his glass to her. "Merry Christmas, Alice."

She smiled back, her eyes half shut in her seductive, almost shy manner. "Merry Christmas, Spence."

She turned to sip her drink, and Spence did the same, muttering "Cheers" under his breath.

"Rocking around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday."

Next Christmas, things would be different. Things would be better.

"Everyone's dancing merrily in the new, old-fashioned way."

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas; make the Yule-tide gay."_

Kaplan watched with a small smile as Rain and J.D's song ended abruptly with the appearance of his date, some girl named Bambi, or Candy, or something equally ridiculous, who stormed out of the hall. J.D took off after her, and Rain watched for a moment before shrugging and rousing the crowd into a new song.

"I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me."

His wife laughed, and Kaplan turned to look at her where she stood, glowing in the candlelight. He had been married to Amy five years already, and yet she still seemed to look more beautiful each time he saw her.

She caught onto his glance and grinned. "I wonder what Jessica's doing right now?" she asked quizzically, shouting to be heard over the music.

Kaplan laughed. Their daughter was only two, and already she was notorious for evading the babysitter trying to put her to sleep on Christmas Eve. "Sitting underneath the tree, trying to figure out everything she got for Christmas," he said easily.

Amy laughed. "No doubt." The dance floor was emptying, most people tired and taking a break, and the DJ's addition of the slower song "I'll Be Home For Christmas" came amid cheers from the group by the Christmas tree.

Kaplan smiled at her. "Want to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand to her.

She nodded, and he led her out to the dance floor, where he wrapped his arms around her and begun to turn in a slow, shambling circle.

Kaplan had always been a horrendous dancer. Slow dancing in a methodical circle was the safest way to dance for him- there was less chance of stepping on people's feet then.

Luckily, Amy, who'd been in ballet for twelve years of her childhood, never seemed to mind.

As she rested her head on his chest, Kaplan thought about his daughter at home and the morning the three of them would share tomorrow. Jessica would be running around at five in the morning, leaping in to wake up him and Amy only an hour later. He would get up and make pancakes, and Amy would get her camera, and they'd leave for the living room to open gifts.

"Christmas Eve will find me where the love-light gleams."

The people here, at this party… they were important to him. S.W.A.T. was a huge part of his life. He'd never be the best cop they had, but he was a part of their team anyway.

But Jessica and Amy… they were his family. They _were_ his life.

And there was no place he'd rather be for Christmas than at home with them.

"I'll be home for Christmas; if only in my dreams."

_"From now on, our troubles will be miles away."_

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful."

"Angie, wait!"

J.D stumbled out of the doorway, closing the music out behind him. Dressed only in the black shirt and pants he'd worn to the party he stopped, shivering. Looking up, he realized it was snowing.

"Ah, fuck."

Luckily, Angela hadn't wandered too far away. She stood by the fire escape a few feet away from the door, pouting and shivering in a tiny red mini-dress.

He stumbled over to her, fighting not to sink into the snow. "Look, Angela, it's cold, let's go inside."

She sniffed. "Why do you care what I do?"

J.D searched his mind for a decent answer, sensing "Because you're an easy lay" just wasn't going to cut it. "Uh, why wouldn't I care?" he tried.

She looked disgusted now, and he winced inwardly. "The whole time I've been here, J.D—" she punctuated the words with a poke to his chest—"You've just sat around with that Rain girl and goofed around with everyone else."

J.D stared at her, confused. "So?"

By the look of outrage on her face, J.D instantly realized he'd done something wrong. "_So?_ You _obviously_ like her better than me, J.D!"

Surprised at the source of her anger, he laughed.

It was a mistake.

Angela instantly went bright red. "You know what J.D? I don't know why I even bothered coming here with you. I'm obviously too good for you."

J.D thought about protesting the implication, but decided not to bother. He'd pretty much blown his chances with her anyway. "Yeah, all right."

She looked like she was going to blow a fuse at that—and then the door opened, and turning around, J.D saw Rain walk out. Taking in the scene she stopped, obviously not wanting to interrupt anything.

Unfortunately, Angela had no problems with bringing her into the conversation. "I can't believe you'd rather go out with some butch cop than with me—"

That comment got J.D's attention. "Hey," he snapped at her, and she actually stopped talking to look at him. "Don't fucking talk about her that way."

She went bright red again. "Oh, sure, defend her—"

"Angela, just go fuck yourself, all right?" he said shortly, feeling both angry and exasperated.

Her lips pursed, Angela stormed past him and walked back into the doorway, slamming it closed behind her.

As soon as he heard the door close, J.D turned fully to look at Rain.

She stood leaning up against the alcove by the doorway, wearing a red coat over her black pants and top. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders, her expression was one of amusement, and in her hands she held a small present.

"Hey," she said simply.

"Hey," he answered.

She shrugged. "Sorry about Angela."

He grinned at her. "Yeah, well, I am too. She was actually fun sometimes."

She snorted. "Yeah, in _bed_." J.D snickered at the implication, not bothering to deny it, and Rain rolled her eyes. "Anyway," she added, pushing herself away from the wall and holding out the small box, "I bring gifts."

J.D felt surprised despite himself. The two had grown close over the last few months, but he hadn't exactly expected a gift from her. "Were we exchanging gifts?"

Rain shrugged. "Not really. I just thought I'd get this for you."

"Oh." He took the gift, feeling curious.

"Go ahead and open it." Rain, her expression both hesitant and eager.

J.D did. Inside the mess of delicate gold paper and cardboard was nestled a small silver chain. Lifting it out of the box, J.D looked at the little cross pendant dangling from the bottom of the chain and grinned. "Thanks, Rain."

She shrugged. "I figured I owed you one," she said simply, referring to the cross he'd given her months earlier when she'd taken her qualifying exam. It had been a gift from his uncle, something J.D had always considered lucky, and Rain had seemed so uncharacteristically nervous about her exam J.D had just given her the necklace.

He smiled at her. "Thanks," he said again.

She shrugged, then smiled. "Merry Christmas, J.D."

Reaching up, she enveloped him in a hug; slightly surprised, J.D took a moment before he returned it.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Merry Christmas, Rain."

"And since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

_"Here we are as in olden days; happy golden days of yore."_

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus underneath the mistletoe!"

Michael laughed, watching as Sarah tore through the house, followed by their cousin Ben. Both were a mess of tinsel and glitter, no doubt from the decorations they were attempting to apply to the Christmas tree.

"Michael!" his mother shouted from the kitchen. "Would you come in here and help me please?"

Abandoning his sister and Ben, who'd fallen into a heap of tangled limps on the couch and no doubt were spreading glitter everywhere, Michael wandered into the kitchen where his mother stood, shoving the turkey in the oven.

She stood, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Everyone's going to be here in a few hours, and I've barely finished—"

Turning and seeing him standing in the doorway, she smiled as if seeing him for the first time, hurrying over to give him a hug. "Michael, how are you? How's university?"

He shrugged, hugging her back. "It's okay so far," he said, with an easy smile. "I've already had a few job offers, anyway."

She looked at him, surprised. "Already?"

He nodded, and she tossed him a couple of bags of napkins. "Set the table while you tell me about them."

He did as she told him, commenting, "They're all pretty good, but I'm considering working for Umbrella."

She raised an eyebrow at him as she hurried over with a bundle of silverware. "I haven't heard very good things about that place."

"Like what?" Michael asked, curious.

She shrugged. "Well, for one thing, there's been rumors of viral weaponry development in those labs. Plus all the accidents that have occurred with their technicians." Sensing his silence, she turned to smile at him. "But don't worry about it Michael, you've got a long time to decide."

Michael nodded, smiling back at her. "Yeah."

She turned back to the stuffing in front of her, brisk and efficient again. "Now go tell your sister to get off the couch."

Michael laughed and left the room, seeing Sarah sitting by the tree, shaking a gift by her ear. With her hair pulled into it's frequent pigtails and her bright red dress, she would have looked innocent if it weren't for the mischievous expression in her bright green eyes. "What are you doing, Sarah?"

She laughed. "Guessing presents!" she shouted, as if it should be obvious. Dropping the box on the ground she jumped to her feet and raced out of the room, shouting, "Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus!"

Michael rolled his eyes and dropped down to where she'd been sitting moments earlier, staring at the box she'd been playing with, now smeared with glittery fingerprints.

He still had no idea what he planned to do for a future. Biochemistry with Umbrella sounded good, and the pay was unbelievably high.

But after the comments his mother had made, on top of his instantaneous dislike of the cold scientists who'd come to talk to him, he wasn't so sure anymore.

But then, he still had ages to decide. And in the end, his future employment didn't really matter.

Whatever he planned to do with his life, and wherever those plans took him, he would always be here at Christmas.

"I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS!"

Michael smiled.

Even if those plans meant spending every Christmas with his sister.

_"Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more." _

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas; everywhere you go. Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again—"

William reached over and slammed the radio off, feeling an instant gratification at the silence that filled the room.

He hated Christmas. For some reason, his useless employees seemed to think it was a decent reason to take the day off, go home to their nagging wives and whining kids and come back a week later overly happy and cheerful at the prospect of work.

And that was simply not how a business could be run. Particularly not the Umbrella corporation.

William was a firm believer in pain and misery as motivational drives. In his ten years working as a high-profile member of Umbrella, he'd never had the opportunity of witnessing a better work force than the one he'd managed to whip into shape.

But then Christmas came along, or more precisely tonight, Christmas Eve, and all his employees took off.

But that wasn't the only reason William hated Christmas. The carols, the decorations, the idiotic shoppers crowding through the malls were pathetic, but they weren't the worst part of Christmas for William.

The worst part was being alone every year.

Normally, William wouldn't particularly care about that either. But this year he'd made the foolish mistake of calling his ex-wife to try to negotiate having his daughter, Lea, spend Christmas with him.

Needless to say, he'd failed miserably. That bitch had spent nearly ten minutes on the phone whining to him about his child support payments before he'd hung up on her.

And so now he sat staring at the computers, watching the Lickers two floors down rip into the meals being deposited in their cages.

For some reason, the sight cheered him.

William didn't see why he should care about his daughter so much, but then, she was a brilliant girl. She'd started talking when she was nine months old, walking at ten, and at the age of three, could already print and read at least as well as a seven year old.

Lea would have a good future in Umbrella.

Not that it mattered, because as long as it was kept up to her bitch of a mother, he'd never see the girl anyways.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, and William growled out an irritated, "What?"

The door opened and James Anderson came by, wearing a small Santa hat and smiling cheerfully at him. "Hello, sir. This just came in the mail for you."

He held out an envelope, and William just stared at him. "Take that fucking thing off your head, Anderson."

Anderson actually looked indignant. Not properly abashed, ashamed, or humiliated, but _indignant._ "But sir, it's Christmas Eve—"

"And as your employee, I decide what you do or don't wear," William cut him off. "Now take that ridiculous thing off your head or I'll fire you."

Looking properly abashed now, Anderson took the hat off as William ripped the envelope out of his hands and waved him out of the room.

The door shut behind him with a bang, and William turned his attention to the envelope. The top was bare, and so he slit it open with the letter opener on his desk.

A letter, written entirely in crayon, fell out. Curiosity winning over his disdainfulness, he lifted it up and read through it.

_"Deer Daddy (Mr. Archangelo),_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! I was relly good this yeer and asked Santa for lots of toys. I hope yoo were good to. Mommy is mad at yoo but wont tell me wy._

_I miss yoo._

_Have a merry Christmas._

_Love, Lea._

_P.S. Mommy sas yoo dont remember me. I told her that is not troo."_

William put down the letter, smiling despite himself.

It frightened him to think that he could possibly be well on the way to transforming into the pathetically sentimental idiots his employees had become, but Lea was important to him somehow. Even he didn't know why.

Reaching into his desk he pulled out a paper. Grabbing a pen, he began to write.

_"Dear Lea"_

And paused. Reaching over, he turned the radio back on.

Music instantly blared through the speakers and he frowned, turning the volume down so it was barely above a murmur. Then he turned back to his letter.

"And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing—"

_"Merry Christmas to you too."_

"Right within your heart."

_"Through the years we will all be together, if the Fates allow." _

It was twelve o'clock and already the party was slowing, One gesturing them all forward to sing the last song.

It was an ancient tradition in the police force. The S.W.A.T. team would get together and sing, everyone else on the team joining in for the last few verses.

Alice smiled at Spence, who looked distinctly unhappy at the turn of events, and took his hand, leading him deftly through the crowd.

Reaching the Christmas tree where Kaplan stood waiting, Alice smiled to see the door open and Rain and J.D come wandering in, both covered in a light dusting of snow.

They took their places in the line of people, standing to the right of Kaplan, and all five of them began to sing as the music started, listening as the hall's inhabitants soon joined in.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas."

As they sang, Alice glanced around at each person in their group. Rain, her smile innocent, but the look in her eyes showing the same mischievousness; J.D, his smile openly mocking; Kaplan, looking tired but cheerful, and Spence, looking embarrassed but good natured all the same.

Alice could see her expression in the mirror on the far wall, and she smiled when she saw her reflection. Her eyes were bright, her face was glowing, and all of them were cloistered together, their arms around one another, looking like a group of carolers too old to be caroling.

But no matter how ridiculous they looked, Alice knew they'd all be here next year again.

"We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year."

_"Hang a star upon the highest bough; and have yourself a merry little Christmas."_


End file.
